


When The Rain Drowns

by Eldritch_Lord_Boogie



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Comfort Reading, Depression, F/M, Hugs, I adore Apollo, Main Character Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie/pseuds/Eldritch_Lord_Boogie
Summary: When life gets rough and Mavis is stuck in a depression, Apollo is there to help his beloved neighbor. He cheers her up in her time of need.(One-shot! Comfort Character Apollo)Cross-posted from Wattpad because the site is about to be wiped
Relationships: Apollo & Main Character, Apollo & Player Character
Kudos: 4





	When The Rain Drowns

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of depression might be triggering. I did this to comfort myself when depressed. Enjoy :)

Apollo noticed that Mavis hadn't been around for quite a while and worried for her health. He knew she was suffering heavily with depression and anxiety, so he had initiative and took action. It was eight PM when he crept around the decorative and beautiful village that she had sculpted, searching for a tarantula. He knew they were her favorite pet, along with her various pet fishes and bugs. He yelled "Pah!" in victory when he carefully caught a beautiful specimen and sought out to find his friend.

It was of no surprise that her house light was on and the front door unlocked. After a soft, gentle knock, he heard a quiet come in and proceeded inside with that confirmation. The entrance room of the house was lined with various rare fish native to the island from all different seasons, automatic feeders and timed tank lights keeping them content. There were a line of goldfish in the middle of the expansive, crimson room that swam happily in blue willow China bowls. The room itself was dark, the black carpet looking like a void. The only light provided was that of the fish tanks.

He padded into the smaller back room, only to discover she was not there either. In the elegant, purple room was a Victorian black bed, desk, and various predatory insects and wasps. He couldn't help but appreciate the color pallette and organization of the house, with everything matching the anesthetic for the particular room. The galaxy flooring glimmered from the purple desk lamp that was left on from the left side of the desk. The white faux fur rug added a nice touch to the look. "How nice, I guess this means that she must be in the side room."

He wandered into the navy blue side room that was decorated by a neon orange couch, black flat screen, and sabertooth tiger fossil. The left most wall contained a spider, a large Coelacanth, and scorpion. He shifted the tarantula enclosure into his left wing and carefully placed it on the side table. Mavis laid face down on a blanket that was draped on the hard wood floor beside the couch. She looked like a mess, with wild, untamed onyx hair and large bags under her green eyes. "Hey, Mave... you okay? I brought you a present, the tarantula you've been wanting. I having seen you in awhile." He tenderly pet her head, and pulled off the gray blanket from the couch and wrapped her in it.

"I'm sorry Apollo, I just haven't been okay. My mental health is in the gutter. Everyone seems to depend on me, but I can't depend on them. Plus, Pinky has been so rude to me and saying that you hate me. I'm in so much debt to, you know?" She sounded so defeated and she turned and nuzzled his wing. He sighed, sad for her.

"I know what you mean, pah. Mave, I would never hate you, I love you. You're my best friend and I will never abandon you. Let's watch a movie and we can cuddle all you want. I'm here for you." He pulled her into a tight embrace and they relocated to the large couch. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, watching a random action movie.


End file.
